


Sensational

by DixieLullabye



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieLullabye/pseuds/DixieLullabye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strict drabbles on each of the five senses.  First five are Eve POV on Flynn, second five Flynn POV on Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sight

Eve watched Flynn dance around the room, the promise of a breakthrough lending speed and energy to determined research. He was made of such contradictions: formal suit and boots; worn leather satchel and a flower on his lapel; honest reactions written across his face even as secrets lurked at the corner of his mouth; hands flapping as passion overflowed mere words, but martial experience giving the motions a strange sort of grace; lines etched at the corners of his eyes and - as epiphany struck - the exuberant joy of a child. Flynn dashed off after his mystery, and Eve followed hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This couple kinda took over my life, so I wrote these to explore how they see and what they see in each other. Reposting this from ff.net, slightly edited because Word betrayed me on word counts.


	2. Sound

Eve stubbornly swam back to consciousness, a vague memory of something about magic and sleep echoing in her brain. The familiar patter of Flynn on the verge of victory was a good sign, but the equally familiar clash of swords and edge of anger in the smug babble nixed any comfort it might have given her. Then both stopped, then quick footsteps and a single thud - intentional, probably - next to her had her fighting harder to wake up. The following "Relax, Eve; we're safe," was a relief but not a deterrent; her definition of safe didn't sound quite so breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Eve made a princess crack at herself for the magical sleep, but sadly it couldn't fit. The sleep got to stay because it brought a sound pun with it, concussions are nasty, and it made her keep her eyes closed longer. Edited.


	3. Taste

Eve could literally taste the magic in the air, now, a tingle on the back of her tongue. It was subtle, just taste, so it took her almost a week to notice it, and even longer to distinguish or describe different "auras", for lack of a better term.

Still, just because the carnation he'd left's strong taste of carbonated bubbles and spiced cider had made her realize she'd been drawn to using Flynn's desk because it _tasted_ like him didn't mean she wasn't making the most out of the "Santa didn't taste right this year" text she'd gotten last week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent way too long thinking about the magical taste of various people, places, and things in this show. Also, in case it wasn't clear, Baird is totally tasting the auras in the air around magical items/people, she is not going around licking them.


	4. Smell

Eve could smell the difference if nothing else, Flynn's midnight research binge evident in the lingering infusion of dust and old books that beat out the smells of food, flowers, and fresh air from four extra people working in the Annex. After she hustled the exhausted LITs off to their duties, she sidled over to his desk, feeling like a teenager as she picked up the abandoned jacket and pressed it to her face, breathing deeply. Crushed greenery, wet earth, musty books, leather, but no blood. No blood. She tucked away the carnation to dry, and hung up the jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I firmly headcanon Eve as ninja collecting all of Flynn's flowers and drying them from the stairwell. This is half of the source of the floral scent in the Annex. The other half is Cassandra recruiting everyone into deodorizing strong scents to prevent headaches. The fresh air smell comes from Jones and Jenkins' ongoing war over whether to leave the front door open or closed.


	5. Touch

Eve coughed miserably into her tissue, feeling like her lungs were trying to turn themselves inside out. She had soft tissues from Stone, damp air thanks to a humidifier from Jones, warm tea from Jenkins and smooth pulpless orange juice from Cassandra. Best of all, she had a solid warm back against hers keeping them _away._

Usually his support was figurative: fighting two fronts meant leaning on each other. This time, though, she had actual physical support, a bulwark when sickness had sapped her strength. Tomorrow she'd stand tall, rally the troops and march back to battle. Tonight, she leaned. 


	6. Tactile

"I'm not bleeding to death this time. You don't have to hold me up. I mean-"

"I know." There was a puff of laughter against his ear.

He spun Eve away from him so he wouldn't have to answer. As she returned, she settled herself just as close to him as before. His hand slid across the soft silk of her dress and settled on the firm muscle of her back. Her hand, resting gently on his, was warm and calloused.

Flynn let himself enjoy her presence as he felt a smile spread across his face. "One more dance, Guardian?"


	7. Olfactory

"You pulled off a miracle here, Librarian."

The comforting smell of wood, words, and wonder that meant the Library, meant home, called him to wander the stacks and finally relax. The stench of blood on his cuff froze him in place with memories of just how how close it had been. A miracle indeed.

But the sharp smell of balsam from Bathsheba's oil and sweat from sustained labor cut through both and allowed him to climb to his feet. Here was something useful he could do: get his exhausted guardian off her feet.

"Even heroes need sleep."

"Lead on, Guardian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the finale, while Eve's blood is cleaned up, Flynn still has blood on his sleeve, and possibly his hand as well. It _could_ actually be Lamia's blood, but either one is enough for guilt.


	8. Gustatory

"Rise and shine!"

His bachelor's pizza sense roused his taste buds before Flynn himself awoke, reminding him he hadn't eaten before passing out face first on his hotel bed an hour ago.

The pizza was amazing, the cheese gooey and sharp, the pepperoni spicy but not overpowering. The fruity wine matched perfectly, cutting through the tomato without killing his tongue.

Better than both was getting to sate his need to talk about his job to someone who understood and the sweet kiss he snatched before Eve slipped back to face the day's adventures in the Annex.

"Fare thee well, Guardian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wine is actually very nice, because it is courtesy of Ezekiel Jones, who has excellent taste in all things.


	9. Auditory

"Hey! Signal!"

_Brrring. Click._

"Eve! How's Russia?"

"It's - ah - enlightening. Jones, get out of there!" _Crack._

"What's going on?"

"Nothing much. Just a forest trying to kill us."

"Oh! You-"

"Fires, Stone, put out the fires!"

"Yeah, they don't like fire."

"Was there something in particular you-ooph!"

Swishes and snaps and thuds moved further away, and a chainsaw grumbled and whined. Something crashed down, then silence. Snow crunched nearby, and fingers fumbled against the microphone.

"I think that got all of them, but I'm not sure. Can this wait?"

"Uh, yeah. Is-"

"Come back alive, Librarian."

_Click._

"You, too, Guardian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stone is putting out fires, and Eve is guarding everyone's back. So who has the chainsaw?


	10. Visual

"You can't be serious."

Flynn could imagine the number of soldiers, allied and against, that had quailed under the full might of Eve's Colonel Stare. Even the soft layers, light makeup, and loosened hair that displayed her transition from soldier to guardian couldn't detract from the rooted firmness in her stance or threatening storm in her brows.

What could, however, was the fondness tugging at the corner of her mouth and the curiosity sparking in her eyes. Flynn held out his hand, and with an exasperated roll of her eyes and shoulder, she took it.

"Want to find out, Guardian?"


End file.
